Senso de Direção
by xAkemihime
Summary: Zoro tinha um péssimo senso de direção, mas Robin estava disposta a ajudá-lo. - ZoRobin - Universo Alternativo


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

la la la outra ZoRobin. E dessa vez UA, espero que gostem.

* * *

Senso de Direção

Todas as pessoas próximas, sejam amigos ou simples conhecidos, de Roronoa Zoro, admiravam sua personalidade forte e lealdade inabalável pelos amigos, mas eles também sabiam de uma coisa, um defeito grave em meio a várias qualidades, o seu péssimo senso de direção.

Ele não sabia definir onde eram leste e oeste, vivendo sempre perdido, mas isto não era tudo, seus amigos mais íntimos tinham a clara lembrança até mesmo da vez em que o homem teve a incrível capacidade de se perder em linha reta. Nami, sua amiga, ficou rindo deste fato há dias, para a infelicidade do outro.

Bem, a verdade é que Zoro não tinha absolutamente nenhum senso de direção. Para desespero de todos. Porém, foi pensando neste incrível defeito, que Robin, sua namorada, comprou-lhe um presente especial. Naquele final de semana eles completariam dois anos de namoro e nada mais do que justo dar-lhe algo que será bem útil, além de evitar vergonhas futuras.

- O que é isso? – Zoro perguntou, arqueando o cenho, enquanto revirava o aparelho que acabara de ganhar da morena.

- Um GPS. – E vendo que ele não havia entendido muito bem, explicou: - Sabe, você coloca no seu carro e ele vai te guiar, assim vai evitar de você se perder...

- Mas o que? Eu não me perco! – Resmungou indignado. Ele era orgulhoso demais, nunca tinha coragem para assumir que seu senso de direção era deplorável.

E ao ver Robin arqueando o cenho, abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescer, e se limitou a agradecer em voz baixa. Ele pode não ter gostado muito do presente, mas fora sua namorada quem lhe dera afinal de contas, nada mais justo do que fazer bom uso dele, mesmo que seja somente para agradá-la.

Mas ele não conseguia. Simplesmente isto. Não conseguia usar aquele maldito GPS, nem mesmo fixá-lo em seu carro ele conseguia.

- Chame Franky ou Usopp para ajudá-lo. – Sugeriu Robin, vendo-o travar a difícil batalha para instalar o aparelho.

- Eu consigo fazer isso. – Resposta errada. Mas Zoro era do tipo orgulhoso, ele nunca iria admitir que não era capaz de fazer algo, não mesmo.

Mas apesar de todos os seus esforços, se viu um completo inútil quando se tratava daquilo. E vendo que isto não levaria a lugar nenhum, Robin aproveitou o momento em que o namorado dormia, para resolver a questão.

- Eu sabia instalar, não era necessário vir aqui. – Murmurou ele, coçando a cabeça de leve. Acordara e se depara com Franky sentando em seu carro, com o GPS em mãos.

- Claro, claro. – Disse o outro, lançando um olhar de divertimento a Robin. Ele que não iria contradizer Zoro.

Porém mal sabiam eles que aquele pequeno problema com o simples GPS só estava começando. Zoro, depois de Franky ter instalado o aparelho em seu carro, olhou com uma espécie de aversão. Não entendam mal, ele agradecia muito a Robin por ter se preocupado em comprar um presente para ele, pensando em ajudá-lo, mas precisava daquilo? Pois bem, além de precisar chamar o amigo para ajudar a configurar o GPS, havia outro detalhe deveras importante com que Zoro não contava: ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como usar aquilo. E apesar de aparentar ser um homem consideravelmente calmo e paciente, não demorou muito para que ficasse realmente irritado com o GPS indicando onde ele deveria ir.

- Eu não sei usar isso! – Bufou irritado. A sua vontade era de puxar aquele aparelho do carro e fazê-lo virar picadinho.

- Já leu o manual? – Indagou Robin ao seu lado. Eles estavam a caminho do restaurante de Sanji, que havia convidado todos os amigos naquela noite para uma pequena confraternização. Bem, pelo menos eles estavam tentando chegar ao local, mas com Zoro no volante estava sendo complicado. Uma tarefa quase impossível, diga-se de passagem. Se não fosse por Robin. E pelo GPS.

- Não preciso ler o manual. – A morena riu de leve, achando graça de o namorado estar nervoso por causa de um simples aparelho eletrônico.

- Querido, desse jeito nós não vamos chegar lá nunca. – E como previsto, Zoro ignorou o que ela havia dito, e voltou a encarar o GPS, como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro que logo o atacaria. Ah aquilo ia ser complicado...

E foi. Demoraram horas para chegar ao restaurante de Sanji, até que por fim, depois de darem voltas e mais voltas por toda a cidade, chegaram ao estabelecimento. Inevitável será dizer que todos os amigos, como grandes companheiros carinhosos que são, debocharam até o fim dos tempos o pobre Roronoa Zoro, que ficou mais irritado do que já estava, se é que isto era possível.

E assim se passaram os dias, e no decorrer deles a complicação com o GPS não diminuiu, muito pelo contrário, piorou ainda mais. Ou pelo menos isto era o que Robin achava, até que...

- _Vire para a direita e depois diga em frente _– A voz eletrônica feminina do GPS soou dentro do carro, guiando Zoro.

- Certo, obrigado, Kuina. – Zoro respondeu tranquilamente, seguindo as indicações do aparelho. Robin arqueou o cenho. Não somente pelo fato de o namorado estar seguindo pelo caminho certo pela primeira vez em que o conhecera (o que podia dizer que era considerado um milagre), mas também por outra coisa...

- Kuina? – Aquele nome feminino saindo pela boca de Zoro chamou sua atenção.

- É como eu a chamo. – O outro se limitou a responder, dando de ombros e indicando o GPS.

- Uhm.

- Por quê? Ciúmes? – Indagou, esboçando um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao ver a face de Robin ficar mais séria que o habitual.

- Não, apenas achei estranho.

Certo. Ela não era o tipo de namorada ciumenta, nunca fora, mas tinha de confessar que aquilo a incomodou um pouco. Porém resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, pelo menos no momento, pois no dia seguinte Zoro já não encontraria nem sinais do presente que ela lhe dera. E quando ele perguntasse o que aconteceu com o GPS, ela responderia com a maior calma do mundo, e com um sorriso encantador no rosto: "Você não precisa de um GPS para se guiar, eu mesma cuido disso". Afinal, para quê um GPS bobo, quando se tem uma mulher como Nico Robin?

* * *

Reviews me incentivam a postar mais...


End file.
